Vongola
by the-sleepless-soul
Summary: This is a branch story of Vongola by Tatsuki de Vongola Undicesimo


Haha so this is a fanfic based on my friend **Tatsuki de Vongola Undicesimo. **This is from MY POV.  
>Don't own, don't sue ;)<p>

I walked down the empty hallway, with only the sounds of my shoes squeaking LOUDLY. Ah… if only the new shoes would finally wear down. Normally the hallway was filled with people during passing time, but since class already started, there was no one there.

I opened one of the doors to the library. I was sent to give a message to the librarian by my English teacher about our next research project.

It was finally fourth period. I could find myself limping up the ramp to the T-shacks into Spanish 3. Señor Lopez was watching me trot up to the door like I was dying. He gave me a crooked smile and opened the door for me.

I walked over to my desk and sat down, dropping everything I was carrying to one side. I looked over at Allison who was working on the activity Señor Lopez put up on the board.

What I saw next was unbelievable. My eyes grew as I stared at a little boy, around the size of a third or fourth grader, maybe even smaller. He popped out of a portal coming from the wall right behind Alli. He was dressed in a black suit with a matching fedora and an odd looking chameleon sitting right on it.

"No way… Reborn?"

"Ciaossu."

I couldn't believe my eyes. Allison just named the small looking child a character from my favorite manga. I thought I was dreaming. But the more I looked at him, the more he did resemble the small child.

"No… way. EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" My voice somehow reached to a slight squeal, which is odd because that normally never happens.

Mr. Lopez looked at me like I was crazy. I turned over to Alli to see if Reborn was still there. He disappeared. I faked a faint to look like I was tired, covering my unexpected screams.

Reborn magically reappeared to Alli's shoulder. "Ciaossu, Tatsuki." Tatsuki? I quickly lifted my head.

"There is no Tatsuki here…"

Alli blushed slightly. "Actually… Tataksui is my pen name… of sorts." Her mood suddenly changed. She turned and hissed at Reborn, "What are you doing here? This is a T-shack! How…?"

"I have secret bases set up all over school." Reborn replied with a dark smile. I stared intensely at him. This is getting interesting…

While Alli was getting a signature from Reborn, I studied him. I kept thinking to myself that, maybe, the other characters were here. I chuckled to myself. School won't be so boring anymore.

Just as I thought that, Alli dashed out the classroom with the bathroom pass tight around her hand. Reborn smirked as we both watched her disappear in a second.

"So what exactly are your real intentions of being here?" I found myself asking a deep and serious tone.

"We just need more people in our mafia… That's all" Reborn smiled. He mysteriously jumped into his wall portal and disappeared.

During our Spanish lecture, Alli never came back. Getting involved with the Vongola isn't the best idea, but definitely a fun one. I could occasionally hear some hitting sounds outside the T-shack, but rather than rushing out to see if I could help, I was actually hoping that the teacher didn't hear. I stayed inside to hide suspicions. Suddenly, I got a text.

-You won't believe this at all. Come to the auditorium ASAP.- Ah geez. Just at that moment the bell rang. I slipped my cell phone into my pocket, grabbed Alli's stuff, and walked out the door. Well, it was time to see what type of trouble I would get in. My smirk must have been huge because people were staring at me as I walked out the door.

I walked towards the auditorium, forcing my way through the large crowds. I caught sight of Andrew, a freshmen friend of mine who was coming from the opposite direction. He entered the auditorium before I did. I had this feeling that I'm going to be meeting the rest of the Vongola crew.

I thought that maybe it would be better to watch the situation from outside first. I saw Alli near the east entrance of the auditorium, me being at the south. She was sitting next to someone with spikey black hair. I guessed Yamamoto. She seemed pretty close to him after just meeting them today. I guess something special happened. I still doubted whether or not these people were the legit Vongola members.

Finally Andrew closed in on the small group of people.

"I came as soon as I got the… wait. What?" His eyes narrowed at the sight of Yamamoto's arm around Alli. "Who the heck are these people, Allison?"

"Calm down, Andrew. They're the True Vongola." Andrew was having an obviously hard time believing that.

I chuckled a little at his tenseness. This was my cue to enter. I barged in as loud as I could. I love to be seen when its awkward. "Sorry… I thought I saw Hibari…" I saw Ryohei and had this reflex to touch his hair. "It's not a wig…" So fascinating…

A sudden movement on the stage startled me. Hibari appeared out of the curtains on the left side of the dark stage. He walked past the only lit area of the stage.

"Herbivores… you insist on crowding around into my space." He focused his eyes on Andrew and me. He scanned our bruise-less bodies. "Greenhorn herbivores. Weak." Wait, what?

Andrew walked towards him with a strong, defiant look in his eyes. I followed right behind. "Are you Hibari Kyoya?" Andrew asked fearlessly.

His eyes narrowed at our actions. "Why, yes. And you two are…?"

"I'm Andrew, cloud guardian for the Shinkirou family." Andrew sure knows how to answer quickly. Hibari's gaze quickly switched to me. His eyes got to me as I felt my cheek flame a hotter temperature. I wondered if anyone could see my red-ish cheeks in such a dark room.

"You are…?" For someone who's usually ignorant towards his own family seems to interested in someone like Andrew and me.

"I'm… Isabella… cloud guardian for the… um…" I wasn't really sure what my family name was so I quickly glanced at Alli desperately.

"Shou Long Family," Alli hissed at a low tone.

"The cloud guardian for the Shou Long family," I finished with a face redder than ever.

Hibari's glare grew fiercer; a slight disturbance could be detected from him. "You call yourselves cloud guardians?"

"Yes!" I automatically replied.

"Prove yourself, then." His voice stung our ears, signaling his readiness for battle.

Andrew had quick reflex and accepted the invite for a fight, but Alli quickly stopped him. "Don't do this alone, Andrew. You're totally underestimating him! This is the real Hibari… You could get seriously hurt." Her worried look and tone of voice made me want to jump in and help. I found the perfect chance to as I saw Andrew pulling out his two chain whips. If I knew I'd be fighting today, I would've brought my kusarigamas.

"Hey, Andrew… Got any kusarigamas in there?" I questioned, hoping he did. He gave a slight smirk and opened a pouch hidden in his jacket. He pulled out the perfect looking kusarigamas I've ever seen. It's like he knew this was going to happen today.

"Perfect." I smiled widely. This is going to be fun.

I began to stretch a little. Having to battle suddenly is going to be a problem for me. Andrew took off his large letterman. It landed with a large thud. I laughed the first time I heard that Andrew kept weapons in his jacket to be used as training weights. Now I understand why he scoffed at me. He stretched his arms freely.

"Yeah, that's more like it."

Ryohei walked over, interested in the letterman. He lifted it without problems. "Oof… this thing must weigh least forty pounds." He watched Andrew in astonishment as the whip-wielding guardian made his way to the stage.

After I finished stretching, I wrapped the chains around my arm, making sure the weights at the end were placed at the right spot. I began to skip towards the stage in complete happiness.

"Oi, Hibari!" Yamamoto yelled from beside Alli. "Be careful now. We don't wanna see you get hurt." I caught a slight glimpse of Alli elbowing Yamamoto. She said something that I couldn't hear, but from what I could see, she believes in Andrew and me.

"Tch. Herbivores." Hibari turned to us quickly. "Kamikorosuyo." He sprang as us.

Andrew and I jumped away easily. "Is this some kind of joke?" Andrew questioned angrily. He quickly flung his whip towards Hibari, causing a slight blur in my vision. I had this fire lit in my mind. I hadn't fought since my brother and I both wanted the new Pokemon game.

The weights on my arm were quickly unraveled, getting ready for battle. They hung on my arm, making it easier to throw later on. He's underestimating me just cause I'm a girl.

"I won't let you go easy on us," Andrew laughed. I nodded in agreement. When it comes to battling, I hate opening my mouth. It makes me more distracted.

Just as I thought, he went towards Andrew first.

My eyes narrowed at my target, Hibari's right tonfa. Most people are right handed. Hoping I was right, I quickly threw on weight toward his left side, distracting his mind on that one weight and Andrew's attacks. I quickly flung the second one towards his right tonfa.

Perfect. It hooked on just like I planned, and I pulled it easily from him.

"Tch." He hissed a little at me, and I couldn't help but smirk at his loss. While his attention was towards his missing right tonfa, Andrew took the chance to capture his left tonfa, along with his arm. My left weight was thrown and entwined with his right arm, completely entrapping him between us. He kneeled down.

And then there was silence.


End file.
